


[Podfic] Tacit Agreement

by froggyfun365



Category: Chuck (TV), Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, Download Available, Drabble, Hitters, Implied Chuck/Bryce, Implied Eliot/Hardison, M/M, Morning After, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: Chuck/Leverage, Bryce/Eliot, both hitters but only one of them is government sanctioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tacit Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tacit Agreement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645205) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> Recorded for 2015 Amplificathon (25 pts.)

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/2wpkm9lmoipe5ty9he5vpdfo2ey62yrb). Duration: 00:01:35, 01.45 MB. Enjoy!

Comments are love! <3


End file.
